


Flirting, Discord, and War

by theduchessofhell



Series: Mythology!Supernatural [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Femslash, Greek Mythology - Freeform, spnfemslash, spnfemslashnetwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduchessofhell/pseuds/theduchessofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon, the goddess of war, Ares, never is intrigued by any one or any thing.<br/>Not until wars break out from just a golden apple.</p><p>The owner of the apple, Meg, goddess of discord, Eris, seems to always be where Abaddon is a day before.</p><p>When the two most chaotic goddesses meet, what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting, Discord, and War

Goddess of War, Ares, also known as Abaddon these days, follows destruction and war for fun. She only plays for the winning side, which is usually her own side. Why? Because it's fun, because it fills her with adrenaline, or it could be the rush. But that's not the full reason. It is because she can. She just can and that's why.

She walks right into wars to watch the bloodshed. She never starts them, she would get in serious trouble. Even though she's attracted to trouble, she's smart.

She's the best, the queen. Battlefield stops to bow down to her, arrows pause in mid-air, soldiers follow her commands, she is the best. There is no doubt.

But then she heard down at the mortal world that the biggest wars are starting with no trace to how they started.

These wars didn't have build up or planning. They just happened in a fit of rage. She knew that humans had stubborn little minds but they do have reason.

This has to be a god, occurrences god with great power. None of the Olympic gods would do this, she hasn't even tried to start wars.

None of her minions would either. The minor gods that followed her around, such as Fear and Terror, wouldn't have done this without her permission.

Abaddon usually doesn't get curious. Oh, but she is very intrigued.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Odd occurrences keep happening wherever Abaddon goes. It is starting to look like signs. She believes that they are all coincidences.

There was that one time her soldiers set camp in an old apple orchard. The biggest tree that shaded her tent had a golden apple. She thought maybe it was a tree nymph or a god was here before. 

As of now, she’s in a war that can cause the earth to rip into two. She’s in a battle so deadly, mortals will retreat to the Underworld to hide.

Crowley, a powerful being, has been her rival since the stars were born. The land is full of howls of pain and torture. You could be miles away and you’d still have to cover your ears from the cries and sounds of metals clashing.

In the sea of men and mountains of red, Abaddon, riding in her chariot, stops attacking the three men on Crowley’s side to see a short arm poke out of the crowds.

The hand holds a golden apple with a firm grip. Abaddon pauses with quick breaths, squinting her eyes to focus on who the person is. “For the best of the Crowley’s men!” a woman’s voice booms. The goddess knows that the voice isn’t a mortals. 

The apple is tossed in the air. The sun shines perfectly onto it. Before it even reaches the ground, all of Crowley’s men are attacking each other.

Abaddon wears a confused expression, something she rarely uses. Her eyes dart to Crowley.

The man isn’t even shocked like she is. His face is red in anger and he’s cursing a name.

She tries her best to read his lips.

Eris.

“Eris…” the war queen repeats the name to feel it on her own lips.

As she speaks the word, she doesn’t notice she says it again. This time with a small grin on her face. It’s not a scary, intimidating grin. She is going to find this girl.

Within a week, Abaddon has been to two tavern bar fights, one battle, and several camp sites.

Each time, a new sign is waiting for her. It has become a habit of her soldiers that if they find anything out of the ordinary, they’ll report it to her. She’s glad she’s chosen these men.

Every time, they are right about their conclusions. 

Sometimes she’d go into a bar to find a good fight to find out someone already bought her a drink. As soon as her lips touched the burning, delicious liquid, she looked behind her shoulder to spot every one in the bar throwing punches as well as drinks.

“Do me a favor,” Abaddon tells the man, “next time she comes here, give her this.” She hands him a small sack with a string wrapped around it. “Don’t even think about opening it.” She nearly growls.

The man shakes in anxiousness with a fast nod. Abaddon smiles charmingly. “How will I know she’ll come back?” his voice cracks.

She stops in mid stride. She spins on her heel. The man takes a step back in fear, only to knock a mug of mead over. “I’ll make sure she does.” With that she throws a dagger into his neck.

Marching out of the tavern, the men that are fighting are too busy to watch what just happened. She doesn’t have to move for anyone, though. The way to the door clears for her naturally. 

Locking the door of the tavern, she tears bark off a tree and it lights on fire into a torch.

Abaddon watches the flames catch on the wooden bar.

“Ma’am! Where have you been?” a soldier of her’s asks in worry.

“Don’t worry, dear. I was just doing business.” She does not bother to look at him. He watches the reflection of flam in her eyes.

“We were concerned.”

“Oh don’t be. I’m flattered, though.”

“May I ask, what you were doing?”

“Let’s just say I’m sending a message to a favorite person of mine.”

“A lover?”

“You can say that. Let’s go home.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Abaddon is planning attacks on Crowley late at night. One of her men come into her tent.

“Ma’am, you have a message.”

“From?”

“Somebody that goes by the name of Ruby.”

“What did she need?”

“She wishes to see you.”

“Very well then. I’ll be back before the sun rises.” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Abaddon is sitting on a velvet couch with Ruby scolding her like a parent. “This needs to stop.”

“What does?” Abaddon asks. “You’re being vague.” The red haired woman eyes the dried flowers walls. “Those are dried out.”

“Yes. Flowers can’t grow here. You already know that.”

Abaddon laughs. “No, no. Those were dried out, then brought here. I can tell. They look nice.”

“We’re talking about you right now, Abby.” 

“Abby?” Abaddon almost coughs up the wine Ruby had offered her earlier.

“A friend who hangs around here likes to call you that when she talks about you.”

“Who’s this friend?”

“She’s more like a pest that won’t come back and has nothing better to do.”

“Name.” She demands.

“All the gods are angry at you. Your flirting is causing mortal deaths, and we’ve been cleaning up your mess.”  
 “You don’t believe me? This is not my doing, Ruby.”

“I’m not dumb. You’re the only one who uses seduction violently…..Oh no.”

“What?” Abaddon watches Ruby zone out with horror on her face. “What is it?”

“Shit, Meg.”

“Meg? Is that your pest?”

“Who is your girlfriend?”

“I don’t have a lover. You know that.” 

“Really?” Ruby doesn’t sound convinced. “Only you and Meg could cause chaos this easily and get away from it.”

“Meg? I’ve never heard of a Meg.” 

“Eris. Eris is Meg.”

“Oh.” Abaddon’s shoulders fall. Ruby sighs. “Is she the one that talks about me?”  “It’s actually quite annoying.”

“I’m actually flattered.”

“Of course you are. Has Meg caught you in her web, or is she in your’s?”

“I’ve never met her.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I swear on the River Styx.” Abaddon smiles. “I’ve never even heard of her until recently.”

“Of all the souls in the past, present, and future, the Fates had to have the two most crazy goddesses end up being soul mates.”soul mates

“That does have a nice ring to it.” Abaddon hums. She thinks and Ruby can see the mischievous grin grow. She does not have the taller goddess’ attention any more. “Hell’s power couple. It sounds……excellent.”

“Are you going to go find her now?”   
“Oh, heavens, no. Why would I bother?” she snaps out of her mind. “Like I said, I don’t even know her.” Abaddon stands up abruptly. “I’ll be going now.”

The giant palace doors swing open for the delighted woman to exit. Ruby doesn’t bother to chase after her. She mutters, “Shit.” Before the doors slam shut again.

**Author's Note:**

> You should leave comments and request some ships or just stories I should turn into greek mythology. Check out my other writings, too. Also, this is only the first of the Megaddon stuff. Thanks, loves.


End file.
